Cold War
by dark faith5
Summary: pourquoi Liz se retrouve-t-elle au milieu d'une guerre froide ?


Résumé : Nan y'en a pas sinon ça gâche tout :p

Disclaimer : Ahhhh si je possédais Atlantis… :sighs:

A/N : j'ai écris ce petit bout y'a un moment… je l'ai retrouvé caché dans mon Lj lol

J'ai été très surprise du nombre de reviews pour mes deux premiéres fics d'Atlantis ! Merci à Lily La Tigresse, Aimee5, Cassandra, Fwe, Dinou et ma petite Vicky bien sur.

* * *

**_Cold War_**

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelconques indices lui indiquant la position de son ennemi… elle crispa ses mains autour de ses deux munitions et se plaqua contre un arbre… Elle n'était pas militaire et elle était en infériorité, Mackay avait été fait prisonnier pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Mais elle n'était pas en sécurité, elle savait qu il la cherchait et qu'il la retrouverait sans aucune difficultés, il était entraîné a survivre dans de tels conditions. Elle non.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle entendit un bruit… un craquement, des bruit de pas qui craquaient dans la neige glaciale de cette planète de malheur. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir déjà ? Ah oui… Major Sheppard. Il pouvait la convaincre de n'importe quoi avec un sourire.

Elle retint sa respiration et attendit que la cible soit juste devant l'arbre derrière lequel elle se cachait pour passer à l'attaque. L'effet de surprise était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle bondit, oubliant dans l'action la peur qui la tiraillait et jeta ses munitions sur la forme imposante de son attaquant.

John vit arriver les deux boules de neiges que lorsqu'elles lui arrivèrent en pleine figure et entendit le rire d'Elisabeth résonner dans la clairière immaculée… Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que deux autres énormes boules lui arrivèrent dans le torse et qu'il se retrouva sur le dos par terre une forme longue et chaude allongée sur lui. Si la neige n'était pas en train de rentrer dans son uniforme débraillé il apprécierai sûrement cette position… Il glissa soudain ses mains gelées sous son blouson, son sweat, son t-shirt pour les poser directement sur sa peau. Il aurait aimé que le contact dur mais apparemment elle non puisqu'elle se jeta en arrière poussant un petit cri qui lui arracha un sourire.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux légèrement humides, lui collant au front. Le froid avait fais naître des rougeurs sur ses joues la faisant ressembler à une petite fille. Il ne l'avais jamais vu avec un air aussi innocent. On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait oublier tout le poids qu'Atlantis avait forcé sur ses épaules. Mais c'était bien son but lorsqu'il l'avait convaincu de venir ici.

Il se releva et s'agenouilla devant elle, collant ses genoux au sien, puis pris délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains glacées, collant son front contre le sien, inhalent innocemment son parfum, et fermant inconsciemment les yeux. C'était le premier moment qu'il partageaient seuls, en dehors des murs d'Atlantis. Et il aimait ce qu'il avait en face de lui, et à ce moment précis il su qu'il avait eu raison de l'amener ici avec lui, sur un coup de tête et un vague souvenir qu'elle lui avait confié, sûrement lors d'un matin brumeux ou ils s'étaient réveillé ensemble. Il l'aimait. Il savait déjà qu'il aimait le docteur Weir, sa force, son courage, sa détermination et son sens du sacrifice, mais désormais il savait qu'il aimait également Liz, ses faiblesses, son sourire, sa voix… Il l'aimait toute entière, comme un enfant dévore tout le chocolat qu'il reçoit à Pacques, même si il sait que ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva fixé par deux grandes pupilles vertes, sérieuses et curieuses à la fois.

« Merci »

Fut tout ce qu'il est besoin de dire pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de longs dialogues entre eux ou d'explications interminables. Car quand deux âmes se trouvent, il n'y a rien à dire, juste à se laisser porter par leur communion. Et c'est bien ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire…

df  
---------

Mouahaaaaaaaa alors ? vous avez marché ?


End file.
